


Seventeen at Disneyland

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Disneyland, Gen, M/M, day 10: 97 line lost, day 1: gyuhao ferris wheel, day 2: verkwan fireworks, day 3: cheolhao parades, day 4: gyuhao main street, day 5: cheolgyu warm, day 6: soonhoon mickey ears, day 7: gyuhao working at disney, day 8: jihancheol tired, day 9: junhoon lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: Mini drabbles of the members having fun at Disneyland.Tags will be updated as I go along.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Gyuhao: Ferris Wheel

Mingyu absolutely hates heights. He can’t even stand at the edge of a high-rise building without his knees buckling. But Minghao. Oh, Minghao looked so hopeful and full of life as he looked up at the Ferris Wheel by the dock. So before Mingyu could register what he was doing, he was already at the front of the line with Minghao.

His boyfriend is buzzing with energy as they enter the gondola. It rocks with their weight and Mingyu immediately clings his hands underneath the plastic bench. He hears a soft giggle from his right and Minghao pats his shoulder sympathetically. It will be okay. It will be okay. He repeats. He keeps his eyes shut tight as the ride attendant ushers people off and new people to board. 

He hears Minghao’s camera shutter, taking pictures of the entire view. 

“Hey,” he hears a soft whisper.

Mingyu breathes harder than he means to and lets out a scream as the gondola sways. 

“Open your eyes,” Minghao whispers again. 

When he does, he’s met with Minghao’s large expectant eyes. Minghao pulls back slightly and smiles, pointing to the small window. Mingyu’s breath comes even quicker realizing they are at the very top, but he glances out toward the view. The entire theme park is covered in a beautiful pinkish hue. He loses his breath for a moment and nearly forgets his fear of heights—until the gondola rocks again.

He whines loudly, but then there’s a finger under his chin. His face is guided back in Minghao’s direction and then there are lips pressed against his. 

Minghao kisses him and keeps kissing him all the way down. 

  
  



	2. Verkwan: Fireworks

Seungkwan whines loudly as he is shoved by a family of six. Oh hell no, he is not going to give up the best spot to watch the fireworks. He shoves himself right back to stand perfectly in the middle of Main Street. Two twin girls dressed as Elsa and Anna kick him in the shins. As carefully as he can without the parents noticing, he tugs on their wigs. The girls gasp and step back in shock. Seungkwan sticks his tongue out at them and stays rooted in place.

This is the best spot to view the fireworks. He’s not going to be moving any time soon. He takes his eyes away from the twin’s teenage brother who looks menacing with his Donald Duck hat and looks down at his phone.

He texts Vernon.

<<<Where are you?

There isn’t any reply. 

Seungkwan huffs in frustration and jumps a few times to get warmth back into his frozen legs and toes.

He tries again.

<<<Vernonie. Srsly?

A minute later he gets a reply back.

>>> 🍍?

What? Pineapple? 

<<<Now. I saved us a spot.

>>>You didn’t let me finish.  🍫?

Seungkwan nearly drops his phone in frustration. Over the loudspeakers, he hears the announcer call that the fireworks are to start in just a few short moments. Seunkgwan looks back up and sees the teen with the Donald Duck hat has an even more intimidating older sister with rose gold pink Mickey Ears.

Oh damn. He’s not going to give up— 

Seungkwan jumps a foot in the air as two arms suddenly wrap around his midsection. He turns over his shoulder and sees Vernon wearing a Goofy hat and smiling at him. 

“What took you so long?” Seungkwan snaps. “I almost had to fight off a family.”

Vernon grins and shows him the white paper bag. “I got you the chocolate pineapple skewers that you like so much.”

Seungkwan wants to reach up and kiss him, but then the music begins. The castle lights up a gorgeous blue and spotlights shine over in the sky. Seungkwan smiles brightly and places his hands on Vernon’s, leaning back against him. 

The first fireworks shoot into the sky and Seungkwan can’t help but cry out, “Oh! That’s gorgeous! That’s gorgeous!”

Vernon laughs into his ear and presses a kiss against his neck. “It’s beautiful,” Vernon says softly against his skin. 

  
  



	3. Cheolhao: Parades

Seungcheol’s friends had ditched him, shouting things like:

“C’mon, we’re about to get trapped!”  
“Space Mountain is only a 15-minute wait!”  
“Parades are boooooring.”

Seungcheol secretly really loved parades. So when the cast member had prevented him from crossing Main Street to follow his friends. He didn’t really mind. He walked down the crowded street, bumping into too many shoulders. Surprisingly, he found an empty spot by the curb. 

He sat down, pulling his knees close to his chest and tugging his red Mickey Mouse sweater further down his torso. He watched the dancers dressed as snowflakes twirl about. Seungcheol smiled like an idiot and clapped when they finished their little number and continued down the road. 

A parade float in the shape of a boat was decorated with wreaths, red bows, and Christmas lights. At the helm, Captain Hook waved and shouted at Smee to get a move on as he ran back and forth. Peter Pan was dancing around the float and waving at the kids sitting on the curb. But then he came over to him, leaned down low, and eyed him suspiciously. Seungcheol leaned back, and Peter Pan leaned forward. A second passed, and then Peter Pan blew a raspberry in his face and skipped off cackling. Seungcheol jumped as he heard a camera flash.

He turned to his right and spotted a young man, probably around his age. He had a professional-looking Nikon camera and was wearing the same Christmas Mickey sweater as he was except in green. 

“Uhhhh,” Seungcheol muttered.

The guy smirked and looked down to examine his pictures. Seungcheol didn’t know what to say, especially to a random stranger who just snapped his photo at being humiliated by a Disney cast member. So, he turned back to the parade.

He got back into it. Really into it—he really loved parades.

He waved at all the characters that passed by, giggling and clapping at the dancers or musicians that passed by. The man beside him kept snapping pictures of the parade, but Seungcheol didn’t notice. He was too engrossed in the spectacle, especially since Mickey and Friends arrived in the float next.

Mickey Mouse looked down at him and waved. Seungcheol smiled happily and waved back, leaning into the man beside him. He didn’t mean to, and truthfully he hadn’t noticed he had invaded the stranger’s space.

When the last float passed by, Seungcheol realized there was something warm next to him. It was a body. Oh shit. He leaned back suddenly. 

The man eyed him oddly, but he was definitely smiling. 

“Sorry! I don’t normally lean on strangers,” Seungcheol explained.

“Fairs, fair,” The man replied. “I don’t normally take pictures of cute hot guys getting teased by Disney characters.”

Seungcheol’s mouth fell open. “What?”

The man titled his head and smiled, “My name is Minghao.” 

“Uhhhh...Seungcheol,” he replied dumbly and returning the greeting. 

“There you are!” Seungcheol heard his friends’ approaching. They stood above him and looked at the two. 

One of them grinned and said, “You two look like a couple.”

Minghao threw an arm over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his friends.

“Eh?” Seungcheol panicked, shying away from his touch.

His friends laughed and then agreed to head into one of the stores for some ice cream. Seungcheol remained sitting on the curb with an arm around him. 

“I um,” Seungcheol stuttered, heat rising to his cheeks.

Minghao giggled. He removed his arm and stood up, dropping a hand. Seungcheol looked at the offered hand and took it. He was pulled to his feet. 

“Do you want to go get some hot chocolate?” Minghao asked softly. “I don’t do ice cream in cold weather.”

Seungcheol nodded, and they walked over to the closest food vendor. Seungcheol dropped his head, hiding his smile as he noticed Minghao hadn’t let go of his hand. 

Feeling bold, Seungcheol said, “I’ll pay for your drink if you give me a kiss.”

“Funny. I was going to offer the same thing...but…” Minghao leaned down slightly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Seungcheol’s tummy felt warm the entire night. 


	4. Gyuhao: Main Street

Minghao holds Mingyu's hand loosely as they follow the small tour group. Mingyu had paid for a Disney tour guide—a man with too much pep and cheer as he recounted Disney's history. Minghao had only agreed to the tour because it promised them reservations to the top restaurants in both parks. 

Minghao side-eyes Mingyu as the man expects them to join in on a cheer. Minghao just wants to eat a herb-crusted rack of lamb under the ambiance of dim lights and flowing water from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. 

"I'm sorry. No hassle reservations, remember that," Mingyu says before he joins the group cheer. 

Minghao half-heartedly participates because he rather not be called out for not following the Disney spirit from the cast member on too much pixie dust.

The group walks down Main Street and stop at several historical locations. Minghao actually listens because secretly, he is fascinated by them. He makes sure to take several pictures to fit right in with the touristy crowd.

They walk past the Mad Hatter shop and get to the Silhouette Studio. Minghao looks at the shop-window and sees beautifully crafted hand-painted portraits. 

"When Disneyland opened in 1955, many of the stores were leased to outside companies to help fund the park," the tour guide informs, "Right in this very spot, there used to be an intimate apparel store. Yes, you heard that right, folks. The store used to sell brassieres but mainly intimate apparel of the Victoria era for some Hollywood Studios." 

Mingyu chuckles at the information, and Minghao looks up at him oddly.

"Why are you laughing?" He whispers as the tour guide begins to talk about other stores that used to be located on Main Street before they were removed to better fit the Disney image. 

"Imagine if that was still here," Mingyu replies.

Minghao narrows his eyes, "What? Were you thinking of buying a petticoat for yourself?" He snorts at his own joke.

Mingyu laughs a little louder and leans down to whisper in his ear, "I was actually picturing you into those tiny Victorian bloomers but with like Mickey print on them."

Minghao reclines back to fully glare at his boyfriend. It's one of the few times his glare is ineffective because Mingyu shoots him a lewd smirk. Minghao ends up sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Alright, happy Disney campers!" The tour guide announces loudly. "I'm going to give everyone an hour to explore Main Street. Let's all meet at 10 am in front of the Plaza Inn for some brunch."

The group goes in different directions, but Mingyu tugs him inside the Silhouette Studio. He sees a couple paying the cashier and collecting their art. 

"What are we doing?" Minghao asks. 

"Look around the shop. I'm going to see if the artist has time to draw us right now."

Minghao nods. It would be nice to have a couple novelty like that. He approaches the wall of different sample drawings and marvels at the details and the bold lines' strong character.

Mingyu returns a moment later and presses a hand at the bottom of his back. "C'mon, he can fit us in right now."

They enter the back area of the shop. 

Minghao goes to one of the stools, but Mingyu drags him back. "I asked for full-body portraits."

"Oh? Okay."

They follow the artist's instructions as he directs them to pose with their arms around each other's backs. They stay like that for about twenty minutes when the artist declares that he is finished.

He hands the portrait to Minghao first as Mingyu starts to pull out his wallet. Minghao nearly drops the art piece.

"Mingyu," He says in between clenched teeth—mainly because he doesn't want to laugh.

Because really, he can't believe that Mingyu had instructed the artist to paint them in both Victorian undergarments and not just any undergarments—bloomers with Mickey print on them. It's still family appropriate and actually kind of cute, especially since the artist drew them with giant Mickey slipper shoes. 

He walks up to his boyfriend and holds up the art piece.

Mingyu laughs loudly, and it simmers into a giggle, "All for no-hassle reservations, right babe?" Mingyu bends down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're a big oaf," Minghao replies with a smile.

"But I'm yours. Hey, do you think they actually sell those sexy kinky bloomers with Mickey print on them? I'm willing to buy some for you."

Minghao makes sure to shove Mingyu particularly hard as they leave the store together. A moment later—they're back to holding hands. 


	5. Cheolgyu: Warm

Against their better judgment, Seungcheol and Mingyu are standing in line to get on the Grizzly River Run...at night….in December…not their brightest choice, sure, but that's part of the fun.

Except, as they walk down the line (quickly because not many people want to get on a water ride in freezing weather), Mingyu won't stop shivering. Mingyu decided to come to the theme park in slim pants and a white-tee that said "Youth is Dead," definitely very fitting for the Disneyland spirit. 

Mingyu keeps looking back at him and pouting, jutting his lower lip exaggeratedly and tugging on Seungcheol's sleeve. 

"I know you're cold, but I told you to bring a jacket," Seungcheol mumbles in a whine as he tugs off his hoodie and hands it over to Mingyu.

Mingyu gasps in glee and jams his arms through the sleeves. He wraps his arms around Seungcheol's stomach and kisses him repeatedly on the cheek, thanking him.

Seungcheol can't help but giggle under the affection, but he still pretends to be mildly annoyed.

They finally get to the front of the line and jump straight into the raft—literally, they jump and get a firm reprimand from the employees. They apologize but are unable to hold their laughter. They sit together and are joined by a group of three teenage boys in the same raft. 

The ride begins, and the raft spins. The two end up screaming the most as the universe goes against them, and they end up getting wet the most. 

They end up exiting the ride, huddling close together and a shivering mess. 

Seungcheol's jacket is completely soaked and utterly useless.

"Look!" Seungcheol points to a giant red glowing pod by the ride's exit. It's essentially a giant hand dryer. "C'mon."

"It's five dollars for air!" Mingyu pouts, looking at the price.

Seungcheol bats his long eyelashes. "Please!"

Mingyu mutters something about the older boyfriend should pay, but Mingyu pulls out his wallet and slips five dollars into the machine.

The two jump into the pod and huddle close together as air blows at them from all sides. They spin each other to make sure they get all their sides, unable to stop laughing all the while. If kisses are pressed to each other's cheeks, ears, and necks, well, that's just the hard-earned reward of doing something dumb with your significant other. 

  
  



	6. Soonhoon: Mickey Ears

Maybe Jihoon should have grinned and bared Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s public displays of affection instead of being in the park alone with Soonyoung. Don’t get him wrong. He adored his best friend, but spending it inside the Mad Hatter shop in Fantasy Land when he could have been riding the Matterhorn seems like a definite missed opportunity.

“This one?” Soonyoung asked, holding up a pair of Christmas themed Mickey-ears. They were black with built-in Christmas lights that lit up crazily. 

Jihoon eyed the flashing colors. “No.”

Soonyoung put the ears back, “This one?” Soonyoung put them on his head and looked in the mirror. He turned to Jihoon to ask for his opinion.

The simple glittery black ears with a green bow were nice, but it didn’t seem to fit his friend—and god—why was he genuinely answering his questions?

Soonyoung set them back on the stand and hauled Jihoon further around the shop. Soonyoung tried on a Goofy hat and forced Jihoon into a Donald Duck one, but still, Soonyoung wasn’t satisfied.

They got to the back of the shop, and Soonyoung gasped in delight. He ran forward with too much energy, nearly ramming into a five-year-old kid. Jihoon apologized to the mom and went to follow his friend. 

Soonyoung was wearing bright orange Mickey ears with black stripes and an orange and yellow bow. Soonyoung checked himself out in the mirror and couldn’t stop smiling. “Tigger?” Jihoon asked with a snort.

His friend nodded with too much enthusiasm and then shoved a pair of ears in Jihoon’s hands. He looked down and examined them. They were Piglet themed. 

“No.”

“C’mon, try them!” Soonyoung stole them back and set them on his head. “Perfect.”

Jihoon glared at Soonyoung. “I’m not paying for this.”

“But they’re glittery!” Soonyoung declared.

Jihoon sighed and took them off, examining the price tag. He balked. Soonyoung stole them a third time and skipped over to register, paying for both of them. Jihoon tried to protest, but it was already too late. Then, Soonyoung took the ears and set them back on Jihoon’s head. Before he could think of taking them off, Soonyoung leaned in very close to his face and said, “You look very cute with them.” The way he said it without any hesitation made Jihoon freeze. He dropped his arms slowly back down and stared up at Soonyoung.

His friend grinned and then gripped his wrist. “Let’s go find Tigger and Piglet and take pictures. I think they’re by Splash Mountain!”

Jihoon’s face turned the same color as his Mickey-ears as Soonyoung didn’t let go. 


	7. Gyuhao: Working at Disney

If Minghao wasn’t in his designated area, well, no one was really going to tell him anything. He was freaking Peter Pan; breaking the rules was definitely in character, and Disney always stressed to never break character.

So when he decided to go over to popcorn vendors and spotted Mingyu on his shift, Minghao ran up to him. He could hear the designated cast member who always kept watch, struggling to catch up.

Minghao giggled as he cut someone in line and leaned over the cash register. Mingyu nearly dropped the popcorn. 

“What you got there?”

When Mingyu saw it was him, he smiled. This was definitely routine whenever he and his boyfriend had the same shifts. 

“Popcorn, Peter,” Mingyu replied.

“Popcorn? What’s that?” He asked, clearly asking for free popcorn.

“It’s a snack. Want to try some?” Mingyu asked, but he was already grabbing a new container and stuffing it with the buttery treat. He handed it over, and Minghao took a giant mouthful. 

It was delicious. He looked down the line and spotted a kid. He rushed over and offered free popcorn to the kid. The kid gasped and kindly asked for some pictures. Minghao posed with the child and then rushed back to bother Mingyu. 

People’s cameras were already out filming the two.

“What are you doing?” Minghao teased.

“Working.”

“Working. Bleh! Being an adult is terrible. Adults are icky!” He declared loudly for the small little audience he had gathered. “It’s much more fun to dance.”

He reached around the register again and tugged Mingyu away. He yelped, but Minghao pulled him into dancing with whatever music was playing on the loudspeakers.

Mingyu eyed him with murderous intent and tugged him harshly into a spin, but Minghao was ready for it and tugged him right back. They fought to lead the dance, and Minghao gave up eventually to let Mingyu spin him, right before having his boyfriend lift him into the air.

The audience clapped as he was set down. “See, that was much more fun than working. Join me in an hour, and we can do that number while we’re flying!”

Mingyu laughed loudly, knowing that it was Minghao’s code to join him in the cast member’s rest area. 

“Sure, Peter.”

Minghao giggled and then ran toward Fantasy Land to bother Seokmin next. 


	8. Jihancheol: Tired

Jeonghan is tired. Spending an entire day with Seokmin, Jun, and Soonyoung had been a good idea at the time, but by the end of the second hour, the three running back and forth, eating, and fast passes, Jeonghan just wants to rest.

Thankfully, the Fantasmic show is about to start. He finds a perfect spot and sets his backpack down. Not a second later, he finds two bodies pressed against him.

He looks in both directions and sees Seungcheol and Joshua.

“Who did you spend the day with?” Jeonghan asks.

“Seungkwan and Mingyu,” Seungcheol answers with a yawn. He pulls out a blanket from his backpack, and Jeonghan instantly falls in love with him all over again.

Joshua replies next with a grimace, “I had Chan and Jihoon.” Not a tiring duo...but the fighting and arguing over what ride to go on next...Jeonghan can only imagine. Joshua reaches onto his empty right and hands each of them hot chocolate. Oh, and this is why he loves Joshua.

“When does the show start?” Joshua asks.

Jeonghan sighs as he feels Seungcheol’s arm wrap around his shoulders, and Joshua lean against him. “Not until another hour.”

Seungcheol laughs, “Good. We have an hour to ourselves.”

At that moment, their phones all ping at the same time. They check the group chat and see a message from Seokmin.

>>>We lost Jun.

Joshua looks at the message, worriedly, “Should we go look for him?”

Jeonghan scoffs, “He’s fine. Knowing him, he’ll end up backstage with Mickey.”

Seungcheol giggles at his response and is the first one to turn off his notifications. He wraps his arm around Jeonghan again. The other two follow suit. Jeonghan grins and presses a soft kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek and then squeezes Joshua’s hand underneath the blanket.

Being lazy at Disneyland sure has its perks. 


	9. Junhoon: Lost

Jihoon is internally freaking out—bad. Glancing at him, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Unless you watched his eyes darting back and forth among the crowd.

Jihoon had been grouped with his hyungs. Let’s go film an Inside Seventeen at Disneyland while we’re in LA, they said. It will be fun, they said. Everything had been going smoothly for the first hour. They had split into two groups. The younger kids went to Disneyland while the older ones headed to California Adventures because Jihoon was going to set foot on Avengers Campus no matter what. But somehow, in between ordering a turkey leg, and a loud, “Coups-yah, buy me this!” Jihoon had spotted Black Panther and followed the cast member and had wandered from the group.

Now, he’s pretty sure he’s lost.

He can’t spot the members or staff anywhere. And to make matters worse—his phone is dead.

He looks around his entire surroundings, feeling his heart-rate quicken.

He kind of regrets not going with the younger kids because Seungkwan had an itinerary while the older members went: let’s just go with the flow. They could be anywhere—from watching a parade, to getting on Guardians of the Galaxy, or even heading to Cars Land.

Shoot.

He passes by the employees and really considers asking for help, but he doesn’t have the courage to speak to them in his broken English. So he starts walking toward Grizzly Peak, keeping his eyes wide open and listening intently for any Korean. He wanders for hours on his own and each second that passes by, Jihoon gets more nervous. 

There’s a group of college-aged girls who are eyeing him strangely and Jihoon fears that they recognize him. He walks faster and keeps his head down. One never knows with international fans. Thankfully, they don’t follow him but the drum of nervous energy palpitates against his ribcage and his hands begin to get clammy. 

He begins to remember Joshua announcing that he wanted to try a bread bowl for dinner, so he starts to head in that direction looking for the dining area.

God, Jihoon hates his friends. They probably don’t even notice he’s gone! 

He spots the pier up ahead. It’s nearly dark as the Ferris Where and the lights on the pier are all lit up. He remembers from the map that the dining area is there. Please let them be there. Please.

Jihoon treads fearfully onto the pier still keeping his eyes wide open. He then makes out a tall figure who is entirely and unfairly good looking, leaning against the pier with a chocolate covered Mickey ice cream in one hand and a phone in the other.

Jun.

The older and taller member is snapping selfies. No one else is around. Jihoon feels a shaky breath push out his mouth. He does his best to push away his anxiety, but he’s never been that long in an unfamiliar place by himself.

So, it’s extremely challenging to stop his arms from reaching out and hugging Jun from the middle. The top of his head thumps into Jun’s armpit.

Jun jumps slightly, but brings one arm around his back when he sees its Jihoon.

“Hey,” Jun laughs softly. “Where did you go?”

Jihoon keeps his head tucked into Jun’s side, then his chest as Jun moves into a more comfortable spot.

“All of you left me behind.”

Jun laughs again, “Sorry, we got distracted.” Jihoon whines in the back of his throat. “We didn’t notice until we sat down for food.”

“And no one looked for me?” Jihoon asks.

“I think Seungcheol was ready to report you to missing children but Wonwoo stopped him and said you would turn up eventually! And see! You’re here.”

Jihoon finally pulls away and looks up at Jun with a glare. His eyes track the ice cream that’s beginning to melt on Jun’s hand. Jun catches his gaze and turns to his hand and licks the vanilla that had escaped its chocolate encasing off his hand.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon questions, stepping back and feeling flustered.

“No one wanted to take a selca with me.” Jun pouts cutely.

With a rare moment of fondness, Jihoon reaches forward for Jun’s phone. Jun is always camera-ready™ and immediately poses. They snap a few pictures together and Jihoon puffs out his cheeks at Jun’s photogenic face.

“What?” Jun giggles, pressing against his side.

Jihoon presses down on the button’s on the sides of Jun’s phone. “Serves them right for not looking for me,” Jihoon mumbles. “Let them try finding us.”

Jun cackles loudly and throws his head back. He reaches for Jihoon’s hand. “Are you saying we should go off on our own?”

“Yes, that’s exactly—“

“Then it’s a date!” 

Jihoon balks at his response. “What? No!”

Jun laughs again and bends down so they are at eye level. “You don’t want this to be a date?” Jun waggles his eyebrows and Jihoon hates how color blooms under his cheeks.

His silence is everything.

Jun grins. Jun’s eyes drift down to his mouth and back to his eyes. Jihoon wants to say something; he can’t. So, he shuts his eyes.

Jun quickly presses forward and presses a long chaste kiss against his mouth. It’s warm and bright—and he can feel the outline of Jun’s mouth. It’s perfect.

Jun pulls back. “So? Date?”

Jihoon licks his lips and says, “Date.”

“Cool! Little Mermaid is a five minute wait. Want to go make out inside the ride?”

Jihoon blushes at Jun’s brazen attitude. But he doesn’t say no. 


	10. 97 line: lost

Seokmin looks between Mingyu and Minghao wide-eyes. 

“How can you not have your phone?” Seokmin nearly shrieks. 

Minghao glances down at his outfit, “It wouldn’t fit in my pockets.”

“But you always carry a bag!”

“Outfit,” Minghao says, clearly being bratty on purpose.

Seokmin turns to Mingyu, “And where’s your phone?”

Mingyu pouts and shuffles from one foot from the other, “At the bottom of Pirates of the Carribean ride.”

Seokmin forgets he’s upset for a minute and ends up laughing. It spreads to Mingyu and even though he’s still miffed about his phone, Seokmin’s laughter is too infectious to contain. 

“And where’s your phone!” Minghao retorts next.

Seokmin shrinks.“Jeonghan took it since he forgot his charger.”

Silence stretches between all three of them at the realization that they are lost...at Disneyland...in the parking garage. 

It’s not any of their fault really. None of them had been paying attention when they had exited the car. Minghao had been too focused on looking cool as he exited the park and chatted away at all the restaurants they had to try. Mingyu had been on the phone with a nagging Seungkwan that, “Yes, we’re here. We just need to take the tram. Stop yelling we’re—” And Seokmin, well he had just been excited to be  _ at  _ Disneyland to pay attention to what floor character they were on.

Now, it’s near midnight. They are all exhausted—have been walking for hours and standing in line for even longer. Seokmin had been looking forward to returning to the hotel and taking a nice bath. But no. They are lost. 

“I think I remember seeing Donald,” Mingyu finally says.

They decide to keep walking. It’s been an hour and they still can’t find the car and Mingyu keeps hitting his car alarm in hopes they hear it beep, but there hasn’t been any luck. 

He wonders if the others know they haven’t gotten back to the hotel yet. Oh, he hopes Jeonghan has noticed he’s gone. 

Minghao says, “I think it was Minnie.” 

“We went through Minnie. We didn’t see the car,” Mingyu replies.

“We only went halfway through the lot.”

“Because I don’t remember walking that far to the escalator!”

“I swear it was Minnie!”

Seokmin hunches in on himself as Minghao and Mingyu argue. He just wants to find the car! So he jumps forward, steals the keys out of Mingyu’s hands, and runs. 

He’s cackling and laughing. He doesn’t mean to—maybe just a little. But he just wants to get out of here. And there in the distance. He spots a white car and a little fin on top. He runs even faster, Minghao and Mingyu behind him and presses the car keys—and nothing.

Seokmin wants to sob and cry.

Minghao wraps his arms around him in a sympathetic hug, “Let’s just keep walking,” Minghao says. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere. I remember it near a post.”

“A post? There’s posts everywhere!” Mingyu shouts. “Disney has us trapped here like mice in some experiment!”

They keep walking for another fifteen minutes until another problem comes up, “Guys,” Seokmin whines. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“There’s no bathroom in the parking garage,” Minghao responds. 

“Why not?” Seokmin cries. 

“Because Disney didn’t consult with the urologist when they built this place.”

A car passes by them on it’s way to freedom. Seokmin drops to his knees. “We’re gonna die in here! I’m going to pee my pants and then I’m gonna die!”

He holds Mingyu’s car keys close to his chest and starts pressing on the button repeatedly and starts to whine loudly in short abrupt bursts. It echoes loudly in the parking garage. 

“Wait,” Mingyu hushes him. “Stop crying.”

Seokmin lowers his wails and sniffs loudly. All of them listen intently and realize Seokmin crying isn’t echoing.

“THE CAR!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests on my Twitter: @twinklingpaopu


End file.
